


The Bond

by kiflovesong



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiflovesong/pseuds/kiflovesong
Summary: When FujiKita is start talking about want to have kid(s)...
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Kitayama Hiromitsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Bond

**The Bond**

Married. Have children. A family.

It’s everybody's dream. Kitayama admits he’s not too good with children but once it was also his dream. But when you grow older and older some people might change their dream and pursue another dream. Kitayama realized that his portrait about family long ago it’s so different from what he has now. He has family now though. His group members that already with him almost 20 years since he was 17 years old. They are his family now and one of them is his lover. He is really happy for what he had now.

Kitayama is watching at the entrance from the lounge at company lobby where the parents drop off their kids for dance practice. Saying goodbye and goodluck and reminder about the time when they're gonna pick up the kids. Then his eyes catch a tall guy, a little bit tanned, having a conversation with some kids cheerfully. The parents look happy that a famous guy from the company greeted them. On the thought that one day their kids can become like him. 

Fujigaya likes kids. It’s what Kitayama and everybody and their fans has known for so long. His bright personality makes him talk easily with kids, make them cheerful. When they decide to be together they never speak or share about this matter. Both of them don’t know or maybe didn’t think it’s matter anyway. At some point it came across Kitayama’s mind and when it happened he was always looking at Fujigaya, wondering what’s in the other’s mind, just like what he did now.

Fujigaya knows there’s a pair of eyes watching him at the entrance while he greets the kids and their parents. He already knew Kitayama for almost his life so he didn’t need to look at whose eyes it is. Fujigaya turns his head and meets Kitayama's eyes, he smiles and greets his lover. 

“Do you really need to be that obvious?” Fujigaya said as he walked towards Kitayama. 

“Obvious like what?” Kitayama replied.

“Staring at me like we haven’t met for years?” Fujigaya gave a sly smile to Kitayama. 

“Shut up.”

“Oh please stop being lovey dovey, it’s still morning!” Senga and Nikaido complaints.

“We don’t need to hear that, especially from you.” Kitayama glared at the youngest. “Give that to Miyachi and Tama over there.” Kitayama continues as he sees the other couple enter the lobby. 

“It’s not fun to tease them.” Senga says. And get a kick butt from Fujigaya. 

They get changes in the dressing room. And lay low a little bit before they get into practice.

After changes, Fujigaya sit beside Kitayama on the couch then put his head on the other’s lap. They’ve been together for 3 years already and this is one of his favorite things to do, put his head on Kitayama’s lap. He likes to show off that this man belongs to him. Even though no one in their group wants to steal him anyway.

“So, what's in your mind back then?” Fujigaya ask Kitayama as the other playing with his phone

“Nothing. I just staring your beautiful body from afar.” Kitayama wink at him and back to his phone

“I don’t mind though. I like the way you look at me.” Fujigaya says. 

Behind them Yokoo rolls his eyes and walks to another couch across the room. 3 years has pass after that confession and sometimes he still not used to with this Fujikita lovey dovey scene. Yokoo is glad that two of them finally work it out about their feelings and be together now. It’s torture him when he saw them being grumpy toward each other. When Yokoo thought that finally there’s peace in their group, he was wrong. Well in another case though. Kitayama and Fujigaya images have already been stuck with them, they didn’t close, they don’t talk much in public, and with the distance both of them created long ago make fans worry that their two top are fighting. Of course they can change that but it’s not that easy, they don’t know how it will impact the group. Because of that if there’s a camera around them both Fujigaya and Kitayama decide they will act like they’re usual. Don't talk to each other unless it’s necessary, less interaction between them. But once in a while they give fanservice to their fans. This time with a happy pleasure feeling. These public images of them make them aware if they’re in public even when they are with other members. That’s why when there are no cameras like now, they cling to each other, worse than Miyata and Tamamori. The members try their best to ignore them. Only Nikaido and Senga always tease them because of the fun. 

Kitayama laughing with Fujigaya’s respon. He looks at Yokoo that now sits far away from them. 

“Don’t care. There’s no camera here. I don’t need to act in front of them. Watta, why are you sit over there?” Fujigaya laughs.

“There’s no camera here, why should I sit beside you?” Yokoo said jokingly. “I’m your bestfriend and I know my limits.” Yokoo continues reading a magazine he bought.

“Taisuke. Do you ever think about...errmm..having kids?” Kitayama says bluntly. 

Suddenly a silence in the room. 

“Woahh this is really a heavy topic? Should we go somewhere else?” Tamamori says as he looking at the rest of the members. 

“Are you pregnant?” Fujigaya asks, it’s supposed to be a joke. And ignore Tamamori’s question.

“Well, if I'm a girl I think I'm already pregnant.” Kitayama laughed.

“Guys? Too much information!.” Yokoo says. 

“And if I’m a girl, the way you look at me now.. it hurts me.” Kitayama continues. 

“Well, that’s not a question that I think will come from you!” Fujigaya is still in a shocked voice. 

“Taisuke. You like kids right? I saw how you talk to them, make them laugh. And..well you know….-“ Kitayama got interrupted before he finished.

“And I chose you. I chose to be with you Kitayama Hiromitsu. Before you asked me just now, yes, I already thought about it when I realized I had a feeling for my shortest member in the group..long ago.” Fujigaya cut Kitayama cause he knows what the other concerns as he looks at his lover seriously . “And I decided to confess my feelings to you. That means I already know the compensation with our relationship if you say ok.” Fujigaya continues with a smile when he remembers how nervous he was when he decided to confess his feelings to Kitayama, if the older say ‘No’ that will be the worst scenario, because they are in the same group, it’s impossible to avoid him no matter what. He was overwhelmed when Kitayama said ‘Yes’ and knew that the older also has the same feeling for him for so long since they’re young. Nah it’s another story. 

Fujigaya continues, “I like kids, yes, but I have you. Maybe...maybe if one day the world already can accept us, we can think for adoption, if we think we need one. For now let’s enjoy just the two of us and we still have a lot of work ahead of us.” 

“We? You really think we can last forever?” Kitayama asks.

Fujigaya glare at Kitayama. “What do you mean by that? You think I will let you go that easily after what I've been through cause I need to hide this feeling from you?! Even if you beg, it's a big NO!” 

Kitayama laughs a big one. “I won’t beg you Taisuke. Cause you also can’t get rid of me that easily. And don’t forget, I also know how it feels to hide a feeling from your bandmate. And, if that ‘one day’ will ever come, you should tell me, I don’t want you to keep it for yourself.” 

Fujigaya nodded. “Sure thing. Cause you’re the mom anyway.” as he said that, he stood up quickly to avoid Kitayama’s punch. 

“When you decide that I’ll be the mom?!” Kitayama shouts Fujigaya but there’s a smile on his face.

“Hahahahaha.. Well, I don’t mind being Mom or Dad, it doesn't matter. As long as you’re with me.” as Fujigaya says that he gave Kitayama a wink. 

“Let’s start our practice now. We’re late from our schedule. Blame him.” Fujigaya continued as he pointed at Kitayama, of course with a big smile on his face.

The other members agree with Fujigaya. And start making noises, like you want it a girl or a boy, are you sure you want kids, where should they do a wedding, as they are relieved that this topic didn’t make their two top fighting. Fujigaya just answered them jokingly. He wants to discuss this matter with Kitayama first. Not now though, later in some other days.

Kitayama watched Fujigaya as he murmured , “ah well ummm..I’m the Mom then..” He smiles.

Fujigaya didn’t hear what Kitayama said because the 4 members are too noisy. But Yokoo did hear that. 

“Don’t worry about it Kitamitsu.” Yokoo says

“Uh?” 

Yokoo laughed a little bit, “With being years had to do so many harmonizing no wonder your thought and Taisuke is similar. Taisuke asked me, about are you gonna regret being with him because if so, the family you imagine before is gonna be crushed. Of course as the mother of our group I know better than anyone else that you both won’t regret it. He doesn’t matter being a mom or dad, you two can be both. And..promise me before you two go for adoption or anything else, both of you should get married first. It sounds...well more legal.” Yokoo pointed Kitayama and Fujigaya seriously. Again as the mother of the group Yokoo thinks it’s the right way to do it.

“We can do things like Tamamori-Miyata. Wearing a wedding dress in our concert.” Kitayama says

“Fuck you. I don’t wanna do that!” Fujigaya responded. 

Kitayama burst out laughing. 

“We're gonna do it in Vegas.” Fujigaya says to Kitayama.

“Is that a proposal?” Kitayama giggles 

Fujigaya rolled his eyes. Then he joined the others to go to their practice room.

One day when the day comes, he is sure that he will still be with Kitayama. Fujigaya looks back to see Kitayama, the other is talking with Yokoo but he can see from his corner eyes and looks back at Fujigaya. Seems he knows what the other’s thinking, Kitayama nodded and smiled. 

  
==============  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [First of all I like fluff/cute stuff and a feeling that make you cringed (lol) in my fanfics. My feeling for my ultimate ship never fade away even after my long absence in fandom. I have some drafts for FujiKIta fanfic on my docs, but this is the 1st one that I finished first after xxx years lol.]


End file.
